Rouge from the start
by LokiLives4Infinity
Summary: What if Joe couldn't get custody of Barry after the accident, so he ended up in an orphanage instead. Everything seems awful but at least he made a friend with an familiar blue eyed boy. Not a romance story, just friendship but may progress into some romance later. But still that is not the focus.


**Chapter 1, The orphanage**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the flash, (though I would like to) but it belongs to the CW and DC comics. **

**Summary: What if Joe couldn't get custody of Barry, so he ended up in an orphanage instead. Everything seems awful but at least he made a friend with an familiar blue eyed boy.**

**A/N: This is my first ever written fanfic, and the idea is maybe stupid, but please feel free to leave a comment on this if you would like me to continue this fanfic**

**English is not my first language, I'm Swedish. Please respect that my grammar and use of word may not be correct because of this. But feel free to correct my wrong, It can only get better with improvements.**

**Barry = 11 y/o**

**Len = 14 y/o**

Barry looked up at the tall brick building and then into Joe's eyes.

With a soft voice Joe said " I will come back to get you, I promise. This won't be permanent, only until the case has ceased a little bit. Until that, take care and don't do anything stupid" Then they hugged and Joe walked away to talk to two older ladies.

Only a week ago Barry's dad Henry was convicted for the murder of his mom. Henry was taken away and sentenced lifetime to jail. Joe won't let Barry see him and now he's forced to stay at a orphanage. God Barry really hated that word "orphan", He did know that he technically wasn't an orphan, but still it almost felt like it. The two older ladies approached Barry and he looked over his shoulder and saw Joe walk away to his car. Barry really hoped that Joe would keep his promise, because this place seemed awful and he couldn't imagine living here until he turned 18 or somebody else decided to adopt him. But that probably won't happen, because let's face facts. Who would adopt an eleven year old kid, who is the son to a convicted murder.

Mrs Wilson and Miss Fuller as Barry learned the ladies names were followed him through the corridors of the orphanage. they arrived to a dorm. The room was small with a desk placed towards the window and a bunk bed. On the bed sat a boy with blue eyes staring down at a book.

"Leonard" Mrs Wilson called. That must be the boys name Barry thought, Leonard, that's almost as bad as Bartholomew. The boy looked up from his book. " This is Bartholomew, you'll share room from now on."

As Mrs Wilson and miss Fuller walked away and the two boys approached each other.

" I'm Leonard, Leonard Snart. But you can call me Len" the blue eyed boy said.

" Hi I'm Barry, Barry Allen" Barry answered back.

" I'm sorry that you had to end up here"

" Thanks, but I'll be out here soon. " Barry stuttered "Joe, my friend Iris's dad has promised to take me in"

" Oh really, and you believe him"

" Of course, they are the only one I have left. I need to have a little faith" As those words left Barry's lips he got an flashback from that night. Everytime he talked about that event or even just closed his eyes he started remember and he couldn't stop once he had started

The boy Leonard looked at him with sympathy and asked "What happened, like why are you here?".

"I don't wanna talk about it, at least not today"

Barry didn't want to tell him right now and he could also barely talk because of the tears that was tearing through his eyes. Leonard nodded and the two boys sat down together on the bed while Leonard was trying to cheer Barry up.

two months later the two boys had become good friends. Joe hadn't come yet, but Barry still kept up his hope. Barry had also gotten to know an older guy named Mick. Mick wasn't the smartest person and he was also 17 which meant that he would be free of this horrible place as soon as he became legal. Mick didn't talk that much but he seemed to have a connection to Len so Barry hangs with him too. Despite the age differences the three boys did everything together. The two older boys cared for Barry as their little brother and anybody that dared to mock him at the orphanage would be damned. Len had also told Barry about his little sister Lisa. She was the same age as Barry and was lucky to get adopted by a nice family in Starling City. Len, he was not that lucky, but he still got to meet with Lisa every month.

Barry was also forced to switch school to another because the orphanage was located in a different school district than his last. The new school wasn't good. He was the new kid whose father killed his mother and everyone knew about it. Either they avoided Barry or they called him names like "school shooter" or "suicide squad" and hissed at him in the corridors. Mick and Len wasn't there to protect him because Len didn't have his breaks the same time as Barry and Mick, well he was always in and out of juvie so he didn't have time to go to school. But Barry kept up his optimism and tried to get through the day.

**Feel free to comment if you would like me to continue this:)**


End file.
